Kiem Soina
“Getting Love is hard; Getting Justice is hard. They aren’t so different except that Justice remains and Love…….will…………Fade.” Home Island: Syrup Island Personality: Soina seems sweet and innocent when she carries out her missions. However she also has a sadistic side when she fights or takes on an opponent that gives her trouble. She enjoys making her opponent suffer through torture and keeping her opponent alive as long as she can until she finally breaks them. Relationships: CP9: Unlike most of the other members, Sonia cares very little for her fellow CP9 members and will even attack them if they get in her way. World Government: She cares for the world government as far as she can throw it. Accolades/Feats: -Once tortured and killed an entire village in the North Sea. -Killed her first target at age 6 Fighting Styles Swordsmanship (Professional): Since she was 7, Soina has trained nonstop with her use of her sword, The Bloody Mary. Weapon: -The Bloody Mary: A sword infused with the Bat Bat fruit: Model: Vampire Bat. At Sonia’s command, the blade will take the form of a swift vampire bat. A vampire bat the size of a cat shoots out from the blade ready for battle. Blood Drain (Expert): After slashing wounds into her opponent’s body, Sonia can activate this ability to literally drain a body of blood and the sword will absorb the blood, becoming more powerful in the process. Bloody Fang (Mastered): Sonia will have Bloody Mary bite her opponent causing them extreme pain. This attack is capable of breaking steel swords. ||ROKUSHIKI – THE SIX POWERS|| |Geppo – Sky/Moon walk (Expert)| The Geppo allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. While the technique itself affords several advantages both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppo. This was seen during Fukuro's fight with Franky, where the latter managed to grab on to one of the CP9's legs, noticeably affecting the technique. However, it should be noted that Rob Lucci has been seen kicking off the air with one leg at a time rather like hopping and keeping himself afloat. Just like Soru, there are other versions of this technique. |Shigan – Finger Pistol (Mastered)| The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However, it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. |GEPPO – SKY/MOON WALK (Expert)| THE GEPPO ALLOWS THE USERS TO ACTUALLY JUMP OFF THE AIR ITSELF, ALLOWING THEM TO STAY IN THE AIR FOR MUCH LONGER THAN USUAL. CP9 MEMBERS CAN USE THIS TECHNIQUE TO CROSS GREAT DISTANCES WITHOUT EVER TOUCHING THE GROUND, OR SET THEMSELVES UP FOR SWIFT, AERIAL ATTACKS. WHILE THE TECHNIQUE ITSELF AFFORDS SEVERAL ADVANTAGES BOTH IN AND OUT OF BATTLE FOR THE USER, IT HAS BUT ONE MAJOR WEAKNESS: SINCE ITS USAGE DEPENDS HEAVILY ON THE USER'S LEGS, RESTRAINING OR PINNING DOWN ANY MAJOR PARTS OF THEIR LOWER BODY CAN SIGNIFICANTLY DISRUPT GEPPO. THIS WAS SEEN DURING FUKURO'S FIGHT WITH FRANKY, WHERE THE LATTER MANAGED TO GRAB ON TO ONE OF THE CP9'S LEGS, NOTICEABLY AFFECTING THE TECHNIQUE. |Soru – Shave (Highly Skilled) | The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. |Kami-e – Paper Art (Skilled)| The Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Dream: To continue to raise her kill count. Bio: Sonia was born on the small island of Syrup island to a loving family of her mom, father, older sister, and older brother. She was a fun loving and selfless child, who loved playing with friends, doing her chores, and helping others. This was until the Flying Dutchman Pirates came to her village. They pillaged and plundered and took prisoners. Her mother was captured and take, her father tried to stop them, but Davy Jones took it upon himself to execute him, right in front of Sonia. After her father was killed and her mother gone. She grew up alone and the trauma that followed warped her mind and gave her a sense of joy for hurting those around her. She was eventually given to the world government by the Syrup Island villagers for her safety and their own. The world government used her hate of pirates to make her into a weapon and assigned her to the CP9. Pirates now fear her and her psychotic nature, even Davy Jones fears the day she may come for him. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:CP9 Category:Devil Fruit Users